Northwest-Chiu Fight!
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Terrible name collision in the title, but an interesting fanfic. Candy took notice of Pacifica being more closer to Dipper than SHE is, and so she's calling her out. Yep, things just went out of control... really fast. Rated T for the brawling and mild language.


Mabel and Candy were sitting on the far corner table at Lazy Susan's Diner, enjoying each other's company and talking about their day so far. Then, a 'dinging' sound was heard, indicating that someone has entered the Diner. Candy turned her head briefly to see who it is, but can't because that person's face is turned away, facing the counter. She knew that person is a girl because of the long hair being folded and the clothes were pink and purple. "Hey, how's that lady?" Candy asked her friend while she grabbed her Pitz Soda from the table. Mabel looked as well and she already knew.

"Oh, her? That's Pacifica. I can't believe you don't recognize her from behind. Also, she is Dipper's new girlfriend." Mabel said with a big smile, elbow-resting on the table. Candy's eyes shoot wide open in shock. "WHAT?!" she jolted out of her seat and looked back at Mabel with a serious look on her face.

"Yep. Dipper and Pacifica. I saw them making out last night. It was pretty messy... but cute." Mabel sighed, still smiling. Candy, though, was taking it pretty hard. From where Pacifica was sitting, she was just about to finish up her phone call with her friends. "And then, I was thinking a little ice cream afterwards... And then, after ice cream, I'll take us back to my place." Pacifica said casually, looking at her fingernails. "Well! I have to go back to the Mystery Shack to get Dipper, so he can hang out with us. I'll be back." Mabel said, quietly getting out of her seat and hopped out of the Diner. After she left, Candy squeezed her small glass of soda, drinked the rest of it down and started to walk her way towards Pacifica. All of her overthinking was filling her head with many scenarios she doesn't want to see with the two of them together, making her worry even more.

"Sleep with my man, will she? I'll show her!" Candy growled under her breath, getting closer to Pacifica from behind. "TAKE THIS!" she hollered, throwing the small glass cup towards Pacifica's back and it shattered. It hurts, but she didn't bled. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, FORK-GIRL?" Pacifica yelled, jolting out of her seat as well. "I GOT trouble, and I'm going to open up a can of trouble on that gay ass of yours, queen!" Candy made a small smile, saying so.

"I'm going to crush you with my bare hands, you weird girl!" Pacifica said, removing her jacket so she can move better. "But you won't because you're a little bitch, right?" Candy said with glee. "Take her down, Paci!" Lazy Susan started rooting. "Get out of here! And don't call me that!" Pacifica scowled at her. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Susan said, diving under the counter. By the time Pacifica turned back, Candy kicked her in the stomach. "How do you like THAT, Paci?" she taunted her. Holding her stomach, she stood up and giving off a glare. Yep, she was pissed. "You have just made a VERY big mistake." Pacifica said as she returned the damage with a kick to the stomach as well. Candy groaned from the pain, but she endured enough to continue.

"Now about that 'crushing' I was telling you about..." Pacifica started until Candy got some forks in her hands from a nearby table (don't worry, they're made of plastic). "I doubt it highly! I'm going to scratch the HELL OUT OF YOU!" Candy yelled as she attempted to strike the blonde girl with the forks. "True warriors don't need such weak weapons!... Just their OWN BODIES!" Pacifica yelled too, closing her eyes tightly and trying to charge herself with full force at Candy, but she missed and almost ran into another table. Candy closed her eyes tightly too because she was trying to take the hit, but didn't feel anything.

"Oops. Went too far again..." Pacifica said to herself, but noticed Candy was just opening her eyes and had no clue where she is. "Hey! Where'd she go?" Candy asked out load to herself. "Oh, well..." Pacifica said casually again and punched Candy in the back, taking her by surprise. "Ow! My back! Alright, man-lover! It's ON now!" Candy growled, throwing the forks aside and she got on top of one of the tables.

"What are you going to do? Tickle me?" Pacifica taunted. From right there, Candy jumped off the table and onto her. "Does this tickle? Or does it sting? Like the WIND!" Candy screamed, giving continuous punches against Pacifica's face and arms. Pacifica couldn't block all the hits because she was attacking so fast, so after Candy was done, she got off her and walked away a bit.

"Much like women, I bet none of these other people here like that at all..." Candy said to herself, looking down at her own hands for a bit, until some familiar voices were heard. "Hey, Candy. Have you seen Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he entered the Diner with Mabel. The twins haven't seen Pacifica on the floor because Candy was trying to cover up the evidence by throwing a tablecloth over her. "Dipper! Look! I beat up your girlfriend! Will you go out with me?" she asked excitingly. Mabel had a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that her best friend went into that kind of trouble from a lie. Mabel was just joking around earlier, yet Candy took it literally and personally. Dipper was just plain-out confused.

"My girlfriend? I don't understand..." he said. Suddenly, the tablecloth was raising and slowly moved closer behind Candy. That's when the twins started noticing. "Who's that ghost behind you?" Dipper asked. "I don't know... I think-" Candy said, but she turned around and she's nearly scared to death now. "Oh, shit." Candy quietly squeaked. Then Pacifica grabbed her by the neck and used her other hand to remove the tablecloth off her, revealing a injured Pacifica, mad as hell.

"I'm going to make you feel like you died the death of a thousand SOULS!" Pacifica growled, but Candy did something completely unexpected. "Tech Bonus!" Candy shouted without warning and somehow, in a blink of an eye, she escaped Pacifica's grasp and she squirmed behind the twins. No one knows what THAT was. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Pacifica blurted with her fingers twitching a bit. "You can't just throw escape like that! What the hell is going on here?!" Pacifica continued throwing a fit. The twins were just talking towards each other secretly. "Wow. All of that was pretty impressive, huh?" Dipper asked Mabel and she nodded slightly. But then, Dipper realized something he should've asked from the beginning. "Candy, did you beat up Pacifica?" Dipper asked her with his arms crossed. Now, Candy felt guilty. She knew that the right thing to do was to be honest at least. "Yes... But only because I thought she was sleeping with you..." she finished.

"Candy! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard come out of your mouth! Come on, Pacifica. Let's get some hot dogs..." Dipper helped Pacifica to the door, leaving Mabel behind with Candy. Pacifica faked her pain to get more attention from him. "Foot-longs?..." she asked with a sniffle. "Sure, anything you want..." Dipper said. "Okay..." Pacifica said weakly. However, before they went out of the front door of the Diner, she looked back at the other two girls and sticked her tongue out to taunt them. They were gone.

"Well, damn it! Candy kicks all this ass and what does she get?! Hmm... Well, it's a start." Candy calmed down. Mabel guided herself and her friend to another table and asked, "Um... Well... I'm back!... And besides THAT, did I miss anything else?"

**Author's Notes****: _ Hey, everyone! I got bored with my "Candy Chiu's Moments" fanfic and I wanted to start making an all-new one. No need to worry though; I'm still planning on finishing that fanfic too. For anyone reading this right now, please, PLEASE leave a review because I want to know what you guys think out it. Even a small comment would be GREAT! If you really like reading my type of materialistic stories, click on my screen name 'TheFightingDragon' to find other funny fanfics I made and your comments would make me make more other awesome stories. Thanks so MUCH for reading!_**


End file.
